


oh darling

by sourjennie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Bittersweet, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dahyun is a baby, Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Mayor's daughter Dahyun, Mechanic Nayeon, Nayeon and Dahyun deserved better, Sad Ending, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourjennie/pseuds/sourjennie
Summary: dahyun and nayeon fall in love in the wrong period of time.





	oh darling

nayeon should've known that this wasn't going end in a beautiful light.

she wants to blame herself for adoring dahyun to bits. she wants to blame herself for the leaving dahyun alone and letting her go around the shitty neighborhood they lived in. but it wasn't her fault. nayeon could blame herself a thousand times, but it wasn't her fault. regardless of everything she is and everything she stands for, she's human too. but they weren't humans, they were disgusting monsters that were full of hatred for anything that wasn't exactly like them.

kim dahyun was beautiful. nayeon found herself fighting with her brain for other words to describe her; she was cute, pretty, precious, angelic. the way that she would scrunch her nose and throw her head back when she giggled was out of this world. when she'd glide around when she danced and couldn't help but slip with her pastel socks - that was her girl. 

"darling." nayeon would call her. that was her petname. she remembers resting on the other's bed, sneaking around from her parents and how she'd brush her girlfriend's cheekbone. fingers would eventually brush her lips and her eyes would sparkle like stars. 

at first, nayeon wanted to convince herself that it wasn't love. but it was. it was love from the minute that the mechanic laid her eyes on the soft girl.

dahyun, was the mayor's daughter. she was precious and everything in between. she'd giggle when nayeon held her hand at the theaters, she'd smile when the other would hand her a flower and she'd absolutely adore when nayeon left secret love notes in between her window pane. dahyun was absolutely content with the little things and that's all nayeon could possibly offer in a society as judging as the one they lived in.

nayeon was utterly messy. at least in her eyes. she'd dress in all leather, chains and she had an awful smoking habit that would eventually kill her. but she was good at heart. she had a soft spot for babies, adored bunnies and she was all the light dahyun needed. 

her light - was what dahyun called her.

the duo had met in their local diner. it's a little too early for anybody to be awake and they're both eyeing each other from their opposing booths. dahyun's entire face is warm as she drinks her strawberry milkshake while nayeon only hears her thumping heart as she makes her way towards the lonely girl. 

dahyun's perfect daughter image was important. she was the mayor's sweet flower and the entire city absolutely adored her. that's why they met when sunrise was hours away and the moonlight was blossoming to it's content. they would always meet in nayeon's battered workshop, when no worker was around.

"this is yours?" dahyun asks, curiosity filling her eyes and her skirt flows with her movements. she's dressed in a lovely red dress and in nayeon's eyes, she's never looked lovelier. 

nayeon nods, her hands being shoved into her pockets and she's eyeing the workshop that's brought her a stable lifestyle. it was her father's and after he passed away, she was the one that took over. and she did a pretty good job at it. 

"since i was sixteen." 

nayeon doesn't know why she lets dahyun play around with the cars that are stuffed in her shop - and she doesn't know how she gets to the point where they're kissing each other. she doesn't know when dahyun's skirt is pulled apart and there's slick on her thigh. dahyun's perfect bouncy curls are gone and she's breathing into nayeon's ear, shakily and inexperienced.

"am i doing okay?" she asks, trembling with want and the mechanic only nods. she doesn't know who's car she's ruining but she'll make sure to clean it in the morning.

"you are, my good girl."

nayeon wouldn't have said that she's in love with dahyun. but she knew that was a blatant lie. whenever the other would smile or do anything, her heart would leap in her throat and she couldn't help but smile. she's a liar. she's so in love.

and their society didn't understand that. 

nayeon finds herself on top of a stranger, knuckles bruised and she can't stop herself from punching him repeatedly. the mechanic was a pretty small girl, but she couldn't help the anger that coiled in her chest. she was tired. so tired. she's clouded with anger and can't see that there's blood across his face. 

"disgusting." he sneered as they walked past him. dahyun and nayeon were simply walking around, the raven haired girl's arm around her girl's waist and he'd spewed his venomous word. 

"nayeon, **stop**!" dahyun screeches, pulling her girlfriend away from the almost unconscious male and there's tears spewing down her face. her beautiful doe eyes are full of pain and she wants this to stop. that's what makes nayeon shift back into reality and leave the homophobic bastard on the floor. 

they're in her workshop now and dahyun hasn't said anything. they're sitting side by side, their hands tied like knots but no words can come out of them. nayeon's knuckles ache like crazy and her busted lip doesn't help - but she won't leave this. she won't ever leave dahyun like this. 

her mind raced and she thought that dahyun would leave her, she thought that the other would desert her entirely. but that's far from the truth. 

"why did he call us disgusting?" she asks, close to tears and that's what makes her heart drop. "we're just two girls in love."

nayeon wasn't somebody to cry. she's rarely cry as a child, and now as an adult she barely did; but that tugged her strings and she found herself tearing up. she felt like a child. 

"i don't know, darling."

dahyun is all types of delicate and nayeon knows that she should disappear from the radar. and she tries. but dahyun's showing her true love, she's meeting dahyun's parents and although hesitant, they're absolutely understanding. they approve her moving with her girlfriend, even if the town is muttering about the duo.

"wake up, sleepy baby. your parents are visiting." nayeon says, almost two years later and she's brushing her fingers on her beautiful girl's face. they have to prepare their tiny apartment for the visit. she doesn't want dahyun's parents to take her away.

"they know i'm messy." she blubbers and nayeon can't help the smile that spreads on her face. that's her baby girl. 

"yes, but you live with your girlfriend. and i don't want them to think i have you living in a trashcan." the mechanic retorts and a giggle leaves dahyun's mouth. 

"you're right... you're right." she gives her the point and eventually sits up on their comfortable bed. dahyun's dyed blonde hair is absolutely disastrous and it makes nayeon smile. "i have to go out and buy mom's favorite flowers."

nayeon nods. "okay baby, do you want me to go with you?"

"no. it's okay. i'll go quick. if you want, you can take a small nap and i'll wake you up when i come back?" dahyun proposes and nayeon ignorantly smiles. 

"alright baby. i love you." 

"and i love you." she hears a blow of a kiss and she can't help the giggle that leaves her mouth. 

that's the night when it happens. and nayeon doesn't remember much about that night. all she does remember is tossing and turning, hearing frantic knocking and being held by dahyun's parents tightly. maybe it's because her heart has never felt pain like this and she's repressing memories - feelings.

dahyun's parents pulled her out of the apartment and instantly, she's flashed with throbbing lights. it's a lot to intake. the body on the street, pink petals scattered and dahyun's bike absolutely shredded to bits. nayeon doesn't register the blonde curl that pokes from the white sheet.

"oh my god." dahyun falls to her knees, her father holding her but nayeon isn't registering anything. she's not absorbing the things that are currently happening. all she thinks about is dahyun, who's going to come back and see this entire mess. she can feel the other's anxiety and instantly, her stomach drops.

"i-i have to get dahyun." nayeon whispers to herself, trying to pull herself from the situation but she can't. she watches how the mayor, has to leave his wife to be brought into the scene and how he pulls nayeon with him. she feels herself go cold.

"this is a hate crime." is all the officer says and nayeon finds herself waltzing to the body that's on the floor. she feels herself want to throw up and run to find dahyun all at once. she kneels beside the body, not caring about the blood that's staining her knees and she pulls the blanket. 

hate. 

that's the word he used. 

but who could ever hate dahyun? she was sunshine in a human being. she greeted everybody even if they gave her nasty looks, she dreamed about having her own bakery and wanted to have a pet deer - she didn't understand and couldn't fathom that anybody could want to kill her. that anybody wanted her gone.

"baby wake up. baby." she says and dahyun is absolutely wrecked. her eyes are closed shut and this feels like a cruel joke being played by fate on nayeon. dahyun couldn't be gone. 

"nayeon." dahyun's father calls out and tries to pull her back,

"no." she says, clutching onto the other and the police is automatically involved in removing her from the premises. her mind is blank and she can't stop herself from crying, from clutching her chest and feeling the emptiness in her body.

dahyun shouldn't have died.

nobody should die because of who they love.


End file.
